Star Wars: The Orb of Passage
by G-Hero
Summary: Anikan Solo and Tahiri embark on a journey to the past to deliver an important artifact to Mace Windu. They encounter trouble in the form of a Jedi master, his Padawn and a down on his luck P.I. This is the first three chapters.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
The rain was falling harder now. He could barely see the limbs as he leapt from tree to tree. He relied on his senses to feel the tree that he needed next. This had started as a game between friends but had now escalated to something more. He was on the run and she was after him.  
His senses were flooded with information. He kept himself as wide open to the Force as he could. So it was no surprise when he sensed the hit before he felt it. Just because he knew it was coming did not mean it did not hurt. The blow caught him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him instantly. He fell to his knees moaning. He knew payback was coming he just never imagined it would be this bad. He was pelted with what seemed to be an endless supply of paint filled balloons. He had no choice but to take his punishment. At least the rain was washing most of it off before it dried to him, unlike the paint that clung to his adversary.  
"I give up!" He shouted his voice muffled as he was face down in the wet mud of the jungle floor.  
"I don't think you've had enough." She half growled still using her Force control to hurl the paint bombs at him.  
He rose to his feet despite the new onslaught of wet leaves and mud, which he thought was worse than the paint. He began to run again. his attacker that was unseen in the downpour gave chase. He dashed from cover to cover hopping her anger would subside. He knew it was not real anger. She was in control of her emotions, which was exceptional for a fifteen- year-old lovestruck girl. He turned his head around for a moment to see if you could spot her, with no luck. The only think he found was a muddle puddle and a downhill plunge. As he rolled he heard his attacker find the same puddle.  
"Sithspawn!" she yelled as she started after him.  
She rolls to a stop right next to him both covered with grass and mud from head to toe. They laugh at each other as the situation caught up with them. They laid there in the rain for a moment trying to catch their breath. They needed this, the pressure of Jedi training was wearing both of them down. At least he as with family. He knew this bothered her the loneliness that is what drew him to her in the first place. When they were but young kids, friends and now something else. They both knew they were meant to be together. They were Anikan Solo and Tahiri and they were in love.  
BOOM!!  
"What was that?" He asked as they both jumped to their feet.  
"It came from over there." She said  
They ran, quickly finding a second breath toward the area where the noise came from. It was not a blast, but more of a crash. They had not seen any space traffic and there were no flights scheduled. But they had heard the crash. As they approached a clearing in the jungle, perhaps were a old temple had once stood the saw a figure standing in the middle. He was tall wearing battle scarred armor and a flowing gray cape around one shoulder. Neither of the young lovers had their lightsabers with them. However as they reached out with the Force they could sense this stranger while intimidating was no threat. Still that did not explain the crash.  
"I don't get any sign of a threat from him but he is definitely strong in the Force." Anikan told Tahiri as they approached the tall warrior.  
He reached up his hands to show he held no weapons but he was a Jedi he did not need weapons. His armor was white with a black cloth that runs down the middle all the way to his thighs. The cloth was tucked through his big gray belt that had two lightsabers hanging from it. His mask was black and white, the black side showed no sign of an opening for his eye on that side. Anikan could sense he was human and even that he was familiar somehow. They were quite a comparison Anikan and Tahiri cover in paint and mud, while the stranger wore his battle armor.  
"I'm sorry to lure you here, but I need the two of you for a very important mission." The stranger said his voice deep.  
"Who are you?" Tahiri asked. "  
"There are more important questions to ask young one. But I will tell you my time here is limited."  
"What do want us to do? We are just students." Anikan Solo said  
"I know I need you to deliver this crystal to a Jedi master for me." the tall man said  
"I'm gonna need more details than that." Anikan said.  
The man slumped to the ground seating on his knees. At least the rain had stopped, Anikan thought.  
"Alright. I'm a Jedi general form your future. Thirty-two years to be exact. I was given this crystal by a wise Jedi master in my time and told to give it to you. He said you would know what to do with it from here." The general said.  
Anikan spoke up. "I've never seen this before. What is it?"  
"I'm not sure it was found some time ago after the dark times approaching." His words prophesying Anikan and Tahiri's future.  
"What dark times?" Tahiri butted in to ask.  
"A war is on the horizon it will be both of you to win. It is your finest hours." He added in awe of the two young Jedi.  
He held out his glove hand with the purple gem resting in his palm. Anikan reached out to grab the stone. As he clasped it in his hand a vision washed over him. It showed a time before the rise of the Empire, when the Jedi council was still held in high esteem. He knew what he had to do.  
"Thank you, sir" Anikan said as he shook the man's hand "I know what has to be done."  
"Then my mission is complete." The general said as he ran his  
firs through his spiky white hair.  
"One more thing." Tahiri asked. "What's your name."  
The Jedi general began to fade out of sight but he managed to  
say one last thing.  
"Skywalker, of course."  
The two young Jedi looked at each other as with blank stares as the other Jedi fades back to his on time.  
"Who do we take that to, Ani?" she asked knowing what he was going to say.  
"Not we, Tahiri. Just me." Anikan replied. "And you know I hate when people cal me Ani. It sounds so sissy."  
He though what would Darth Vader do if he were called 'Ani'. She nodded sarcastically and then went on to further push the issue at hand.  
"Come on, Ani, let me go with you. I need some adventure."  
"I told you don't call me that. And you know Jedi do not seek adventure." He scolded her for her brashness.  
"Whatever. Please can I go. Please, please, please." She pleaded.  
"No." he said as he walked back toward the Jedi Academy.  
  
Her pleaded and questioning went on for a week. Before every lesson, after every lesson, during meals. When they would go to their secret cave. Where they would go to get away form the pressure of their training. Every time she asked his answer was always the same.  
"No."  
She would change subjects. Discuss anything from philosophy of Gants to lunar cycles of Courascant. Even teasing him about his name. But he held his stern answer to all inquires about his quest to a one-word answer.  
"No."  
She had to go, no matter if he wanted her to or not.  
  
One night almost two weeks after the encounter with strange Jedi General form the future claiming to be a Skywalker, Anikan was late for class. Master Horn was not please but Tahiri calmed him down and said Anikan was helping her on a project late and had probable went to check on it. She knew however what he was up to. Ditching her and going on his own adventure. Master Horn sent her to go get him and come right back to finish the lesson as she ran into the woods she did not need the Force to know where her errant boyfriend was. She ran all the way to the clearing where they had met the stranger, to find Anikan in a what seemed to be a deep trance. Before she reached him however he opened his and greeted her. "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" He muttered as he tired of her persistence. "I just want to help." She said as she reached for his hand to help him up. He met her hand and the second their skin touched they rocked with an energy neither had felt. Their bodies shook as the energy flowed through them and around them all at once. The were staring at each other unable to speak as they faded out of time.  
  
When they opened their eyes they were in an urban area. They tried to get their bearings by looking at the buildings around one instantly stood out, the Imperial Senate. They were on Courascant. But how and when they thought at the same time. "Well we're here." Anikan said. "Thank you, I guess this was meant to be a joint mission." "No big. I knew he you couldn't do it with out me." Tahiri said as she poked her tongue out at him. "Alright, lets find out what is going on here. This is not the Courascant I know." Anikan said stating the obvious. "Let's try that restaurant." Tahiri suggested. "If you can call it that. Is there no Health code here yet." Anikan said in jest. "Lets try to keep a low profile about things. Okay." "Sure. What ever you say, Master Solo." She joked  
___________________  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The one story building was out of place in among the high rises that surrounded it. Te smell of grease seemed to ooze from the cracks in the walls as the Jedi approached the main entrance. Once in a dainty one wheeled robot greeted them and directed them to a booth. She took their drink orders and turn to roll away she blared. "Hey honey, two new Jedi. In booth five." Anikan sank it to the booth as Tahiri laughed at his attempt to hide his frustration. "Smooth." She said Just then a big four armed ogre type alien bounce around the edge of the bar to come see these new Jedi. He always had a fondness for the noble keepers of peace and order. "My names Dexter." He boomed in a very deep voice. "Who do I have the pleasure of serving." "My name is Tahiri and this is A..." she stopped as he cut her off. "Jacen" He said. Pleased to meet you. What can we do for you today information or just lunch." Dex asked as he expressed himself with big hand motions and facial expressions.  
"Lets start with lunch and then maybe some info." Anikan stated.  
"Good, what'll it be young for two young Jedi Knights?"  
Dex took their orders then went to the back to prepare them. The sat in awe of the outside world. They peered through the large window as speeders shot past. Some of the speeders were higher than others, depending on speed and destination. This was not new to them they were born after the Empire had fallen. They never imagined that it was like this in the past, of course the still did not know how far back they were. Dex come back out with their meals and sat them down on the table. As they began to eat he began to ask more about them. Who their masters were, where they were from that sort of thing.  
"Mister Dex, sir, "Tahiri started, "Who is in charge?"  
"Here?" He shot back, "me of course."  
"No sir, the galaxy?"  
"Two young Jedi like your self should now that the republic senate and the chancellor are in charge." He answered jokingly.  
Just then two dark robed figures Walked across the street toward Dex's Diner. One young with spiked hair and a tight braid hanging by his ear, the other older with long hair and a beard. They were both in a heated conversation about some topic or another. Upon noticing them Dex rose to greet them.  
"Ah, two of my regular Jedi." He said to his new friends. "Are they going to join you?"  
"Maybe." Anikan answered as he motioned to Tahiri that they needed to leave.  
Dex went to hug the other Jedi as the entered the establishment. He squeezed both master and padawan, then said  
"Are you here to met your friends." As he point to the now empty both.  
"Dex I think you're losing it old chum." The older Jedi said.  
"They were just here. They must have went out the back."  
"Who Dex?" The padawan inquired.  
"Why Jacen and Tahiri." He answers in his booming voice.  
The Jedi looked at each other then dashed toward the door. Neither had ever heard of a Jacen or a Tahiri and impersonating a Jedi was a punishable offense,  
"Focus padawan, where did they go."  
"I can't sense them, sir. Maybe we can find them if we split up."  
"Good thinking. Be mindful of your feelings young one." The elder Jedi said.  
"Yes, master."  
They ran in opposite directions hoping to spot the two imposters. Neither had much luck, until they each heard the loud boom. It seemed to come from an old hangar four blocks from Dex's place. The young padawan arrived before his master. Despite his instinct to wait he went into the hangar. There were few lights on inside. The padawan silently moved toward the center of the building, when he spotted his targets. He tried to listen in to the conversation but could not make out everything.  
"Ani, why did we run they were Jedi knights, maybe they can help us." Tahiri said trying to catch her breath after their impromptu sprint from lunch. Which she was already felling guilty for not paying for. "And another thing why did you use your brother's name. "  
"I don't know if my grandfather is already feared and hated so I didn't want to use his name. Also I don't know those Jedi they may not believe who we are." Anikan Solo answered all her questions. "Did you feel that."  
Snap-hiss  
Anikan's blue blade came to life just in time to block the brash young padawan's first slice. Anikan and the other young Jedi dueled through the Hangar. Anikan stayed on the defense not lashing out at his unknown assailant. Anikan used the Force to leapt to the top of a staircase trying to avoid this fight to no avail. The padawan quickly meet him on the next floor. their blue blades cast an eerie light over the walls and stacks of crates in the old hangar.  
Tahiri yelled trying to get the two combatants to stop.  
Then al the sudden the giant room was flooded with lights.  
"Obi-Wan, stop right now." Qui-Gon Jinn voice echoed across the hangar  
With one final swipe Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt to the first floor with a perfect back flip and disengaged his lightsaber.  
"Come down here now. We have your friend already." Master Jinn said to Anikan  
"Yes, master." Anikan replied. Knowing the other man was strong in the Force.  
They all walk into what use to be the lobby area of the large hangar. Anikan and Tahiri flanked by the other Jedi. They each took seats around the old pilots briefing table. The holographic map projector in the center was missing and the table had huge hole in the middle.  
"Now, let's get to the bottom of this. Tell us your names and who your masters are you are much to young to be knights so you have to be padawans." Qui-Gon spoke with a soothing voice remaining calm and focused.  
"I'm Jacen and this is Tahiri and we are on a mission for our master." Anikan answered matching Qui-Gon's calm attitude.  
"Now we all know a Jedi Master is only allowed one padawan at a time. I see you point of view is true, but you are hiding something. Perhaps the Jedi Council can help us." Qui-Gon said never loosing his cool.  
"Maybe they can. Is there a Mace Windu around here sir?" Anikan inquired.  
Qui-Gon's expression did not change even though the boy's request shocked him. Master Windu was senior member on the Jedi Council every Jedi knew that. Yet this so called Jedi knight could barely pronounce his name. Odd. These two individuals were definitely a puzzle to the Jedi master. He stood up and straightened out his heavy Jedi robe, it hung form his body neatly touching the floor. Anikan's own robe he had left on Yavin but it was not nearly as long and its fabric was much lighter than the one worn by Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan followed his Master's lead rising to his feet and taking stride behind him.  
"Master Windu is a good friend of mine, Jacen and on the Jedi Council. You will speak to him directly." Qui-Gon said as he began to walk away from the dusty old briefing room.  
"Great I'll give him what I have and then we'll return to our master." Anikan said flashing Qui-Gon the infamous Solo half smile.  
"I see so you are an errand boy." Obi-Wan added breaking his silence.  
  
"No Obi-Wan, young Jacen just knows his place. Something that you would do well to learn."  
As Anikan followed the others out of the room he reached in his pouch to find nothing but shock and horror.  
_________________________  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The day started like any other for Jus Weiss, crummy. He was living the dream. Are so they told him, it just was not his dream. His dream had been to be a senate guard, now he found himself as a lowly private detective. Living from one slimy case to another. He was broke and starving, mainly starving. He sometimes caught himself wishing he had become a nerf herder on some remote world. At least that was an honorable profession. So he pulled himself up of the floor put on his lest offensive smelling shirt and hit the street. Luckily for Weiss he was on a case, a good one too. It seemed a big time business owner was also a big time adulatory, at least that's what his wife thought. Same old bantha dung, different day he thought as he slid down the stair rail to the open door to his complex. He was sadden to discover his old banged up speeder in the same place he left it the night before.  
"I'm gonna have to put a sign in the window. Please take me." He said out loud as if he was not alone.  
He hated the vehicle with a passion but it was what he had and it did the job. It actually started with one push this time most mornings it took him five or six attempts. Maybe his luck was changing, but probably not. He fell in to the traffic stream headed downtown toward the business district. The headquarters of Maryn Space Exploration was a gawky structure with seven floors each heavy monitored by one of the best security forces this side of the Senate. Weiss had once tried to join them to no avail. He did not keep up to date on business news but he had heard of Erec Maryn, a multi-millionaire with connects to everything, clean and dirty. Weiss had to be careful around this mark. Maryn was easy to follow through, he drove the newest flashiest speeders around. Wises had been on the case for about a week when his big break came finally. Maryn's speeder sped out of the executive hangar, located on the roof of the structure, Weiss quickly pushed his igniter. Then after pushing it a third time the engines started.  
  
"Alright baby we got this one now." Again addressing himself.  
Maryn whipped between other speeders with an utter disregard to their safety or Weiss' ability to stay a safe distance behind him. He was differently heading somewhere important, Weiss thought as he followed behind. They were headed to an older section of town. One a person like Maryn should not have been familiar with, not like Weiss who did not live far from where they were. They landed across the street from Dex's Diner, one of Weiss' favorite spots. Old Dex had a soft heart for a down on his luck dreamer. Maryn got out of his vehicle and headed across the street. Weiss stayed in his speeder hopping to watch Maryn have a simple lunch date with a secret mistress.  
"Sithspawn" He muttered as the heavyset Maryn squeezed through a hole in a fence beside the little greasy spoon.  
Weiss opened the hatch to his vehicle and walked calmly across toward where the other man had disappeared. He careful examined the area before poking his head through the gap. It was no trouble for the much smaller P.I. to fit through the hole. The trouble came as he stumbled down the damp alley. He turns the corner to found Mr. Maryn and four other individuals discussing something. Maryn reached into his jacket pocket to reveal a healthily amount of republic credits.  
"This is not what I'm getting paid for." Weiss spoke under his breath. As he ducked behind an old rusty dumpster, he tried to keep out of sight.  
This was not turning out to be my day he thought. One of the four individuals opened a silver briefcase, just as Weiss suspected deathstix. The individual wearing the dark jacket reached into the case to grab a bundle of the potent of narcotic. As he handed the bundle to Maryn the back door to Dex's diner shot open and two young kids came running out. The little group that was using the alley as an office scattered. See opportunity in front of him Maryn grabbed the silver case for the gang member and made a dash down an alley. The gangster feel to the street arms flaying, while his three buddies gave chase.  
"Could this day get any worse." Weiss said as he rose to his feet to follow is mark.  
The alley turned into a dead-end a short ways down after a turn t the right. As soon as Weiss reached the turn he saw a bloody lump of flesh that use to be Maryn. The four gang members were standing above him. The leader ad a small blaster to Maryn's head. Weiss slide to a very sudden and exposed stop. The gang members turned to face him. Without hesitation the leader fired a bolt in his direction.  
"I'm sorry I was looking for the restroom." He mouthed as he turned to run away for the attackers.  
"Get him." He heard the leader bark at the others. He heard another blaster shot this time he could only assume his job for Mrs. Maryn had just ended. Just as long as his life did not he would be happy. "Yep worse day of my life." He said as he was almost back to the alley behind Dex's. He took cover behind some boxes and got his first break of the day, a piece of pipe that might save his life. He steadied himself for the first blow. He cleared his mind of everything but one thought, why did I pawn my blaster. The first blow was a complete surprise and did its job taking out one of his would be attackers. He followed that with a blow to the other one to the chest with a quick upward swing to the face. Now there was just him and the one gang member left and he had the advantage. That is until the gangster pulled out his blaster and rapid fired five shoots. Each wild and luckily missing Weiss. Even luckier one of them struck the leader in the face as he came around the corner carrying the silver case of deathstix. This he could handle he thought as he jumped back to his feet, looking suddenly down the barrel of a blaster. His life suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as he again tried to dodge what he expected to be a flurry of laser bolts. Once again luck seems to be on his side as his attackers weapon malfunctions and explodes in his hand. The man falls to his knees with a shriek as he holds his arm were his hand use to be. Not to be one to overlook a gift bantha Weiss runs back to the leader's headless corpse to retrieve the late Mr. Maryn's payment and anyone else's credits he could happen to find. As he ran back toward his speeder he gave the final conscious attacker a quick kick to the jaw. He run head on into the alley behind Dex's only to be pushed to the ground as two Jedi came running out of the same back door that caused all the trouble in the first place. Once again the days sudden change in luck surprised Weiss. As he laid on the ground a shiny purple object caught his attention. He held the crystal up and kissed it with his lips. He was finally free of want forever. Now to collect for his hard work on the Maryn case. With a quick call he alerted Mrs. Maryn to what her husband was doing. He waited till after she transferred his fee to the designated account to tell her of her husband's untimely demise. Now to find out about this crystal, he thought as he smiled at how good his day suddenly became. "First things first," he said, "time to get a new blaster."  
_______________________ 


	2. The hunt for the Orb

Chapter 4  
  
Back at Dex's, the four Jedi talk to the big alien. They ask him questions about the comings and goings of his patrons and if had seen anything out of the ordinary. Obi-Wan describes a human male he saw in the alley to Dex. Who immediately identified the individual as Jus Weiss, a local PI. The Jedi split into groups of two. Obi-wan and Tahiri go one way, while Qui-Gon and Anikan go the other. As they run they focus their energy on finding Weiss, while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon also hoped to learn more about the two young Jedi Knights.  
"So tell me Tahiri, hat did you say your masters name was?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
"You wouldn't know him." She quickly replied.  
"You'd be surprised who I know. Master Jinn is a very notable Jedi."  
"Anyone I'd know." She chirped back. She to was on a fact-finding mission.  
"Well I've been in the Jedi Council room several times. Master Jinn it seems is always looking for trouble."  
"Do you know a Yoda." She politely asked.  
"Every Jedi knows Master Yoda. He is responsible for raising most of the younglings in the Bear clan."  
"The what clan?"  
"You aren't really a Jedi are you?" Obi-wan asked as he slid to a stop in front of her.  
She was shocked by the question. She was a Jedi, just not a Jedi from this time. Her mind raced through excuses as Obi-Wan closed his eyes to focus on the other prey they were chasing. She could not tell him the truth he'd never believe her. Right, she thought to her self.  
"Oh, I got it now." Obi-wan said as he fixed his gaze on her.  
"You know where the orb is?" Tahiri asked in her sweet innocent voice.  
"Not exactly. I figured out you and your buddy though."  
"What do you mean?" She asked back.  
"You should have just been up front. We would have been able to tell if you were lying. Besides you just screamed your thoughts into my head. You are more powerful than you realize." He said.  
"I'm sorry. Don't tell An.. Jacen."  
"Okay. Lets find the orb and get you home."  
_______________________________  
  
On the other side of town, Qui-Gon and Anikan were having a similar discussion. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master, Anikan knew he could not trick him. Anikan wonder why Master Luke had never discussed him before, Qui-Gon seemed to be a very wise Jedi.  
"So Jacen, you don't know of any of us." Qui-Gon asked  
"Well I know of same of the old Republic Jedi. But there is a time when the records were destroyed."  
"Don't tell me anymore we mustn't change anything with this time travel stuff. The council will decide what you tell us or don't." Qui-Gon said. Could this boy be the one.  
They ran down alleys and street as the hover traffic whipped above their heads. Anikan was lost in the maze of streets and avenues that would one day turn into his home planet. It was so confusing to him. Why was he chosen? Why did Tahiri have to come? There were so many unanswered questions, he thought as he was looking for his lost crystal.  
"The only question you need to focus on is where is this Weiss with the Orb, okay Jacen." Qui-Gon said in his calmest voice.  
"Okay. Now if I were a shady low life where would I go?" Anikan asked jokingly.  
"Lets try the entertainment district." Qui-Gon said. "Maybe he is celebrating his victory."  
___________________________  
  
Obi-Wan was tired of running, for that matter both of them were. Tahiri's legs felt like mush. They must have walked around the entire planet, she thought.  
"Don't you Jedi have a patrol speeder or something." She said with a smirk.  
Obi-Wan looked around, when he saw the Comm booth the obvious hit him like a bantha at full speed. He dashed over to the both and started hitting buttons. The small screen quickly displayed a list of PI's n the area. With a few more keystroke he found the one he was looking for, Jus Weiss. Why had they not thought of that sooner he wondered as he waited for the print out to finish. The information he got was the first good news of the day, it quickly went back to bad news as the discovered the office was on the opposite side of town.  
"What we need is a ride." Obi-Wan said stating the obvious.  
"Really, you think that would help." Tahiri added brushing her hair out of her eyes. It was currently back to blonde and cut very short, just below the ears. She had been trying different things as she matured, hoping that something would spark Anikan. She glanced at a parked speeder that still had the power on. "Come on there's our ride."  
"What? We can't steal that speeder." Obi-Wan protested. "I don't know how Jedi in your time operate but we do not go around stealing things."  
"We'll bring it back. Come on." Tahiri said with a smile.  
After she jumped into the convertible speedster, an antique in her time, Obi-wan followed suit. She had never driven one but she took to it very quickly. Obi-Wan shouted over the rushing wind on where to turn. It was no time before they arrived at the old building where Weiss's office was located. Their legs had time to rest as they flew to the office that taking the stairs to at a time to the fifth floor was no problem. They scanned the room with the Force before kicking in the door. Busting the lock from the frame shattered the wood. They began pulling on file draw, rummaging through the files. They threw things all over the place. They were looking for any clues to the current case that Weiss might have been working on. Paper covered the floor and small desk. They had been in the room about ten minutes when the sudden feeling shot up their spines almost at the same time.  
"He's here." Obi-on and Tahiri said together.  
  
______________________________  
  
He beboped into the office building, whistling a little tune he made up as he went along. He played with the purple orb he had found in the alley. As he approached his little office he noticed the door smashed open and pieces of wood spread across the metal floor. What now, he thought to himself as he chanced a peek into the room. It appeared as if someone had flipped the room upside down and then shook it up. "Oh well some much for a filing system." He said aloud to his self.  
"Mr. Weiss I presume." The females voice shook him from his skin. He did not even look at her. In one fluid motion he went for the door, only to find his way block by what appeared to be a Jedi.  
"I guess I shouldn't try to run, huh?" He said as he calmly walked to  
where his desk was sitting on its side. "No, I wouldn't advise that. I just have some question for you." Ob-Wan asked trying to sound as much like a Jedi Knight as possible.  
"Alright shoot." The shaggy headed detective said, making a little gun  
motion in Obi-Wan's direction.  
"Have you found anything unusual today sir? Maybe a purple orb." Obi-  
Wan asked.  
"Wow, right to the point with you Jedi. No pleasantries or nothing,  
not even a smile." He was stalling and Obi-Wan was no idiot, he sensed the man was up to something. When the most unexpected thing happened Weiss turned and lunged out the window. He held his dark blue coat over his face as the glass shattered around him. He was not worried, after all his speeder was right under him. He fell about a story and then slammed into the hood of the waiting vehicle. He quickly rolled into the driver's hatch and brought the hovering speeder up to the floor his office was on. While Obi-Wan and Tahiri watch he slowly raised his hand to show them his hidden prize. Then at was he pushed the throttle to its limits and was gone. "Sith, I'll call Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said.  
________________________________  
  
Qui-Gon stopped his walk long enough to finish his conversation with Obi- wan and then they were off again. They were now headed in the opposite direction when the Force smiled upon them. A patrol cruiser sat outside a small eatery, Qui-Gon could only hope he could convince the officers to help him. Even without a nudge form the Force the two patrol sentries were more than eager to help. They were both young and looking for the thrill of adventure. They boarded the craft and begin to head off the wayward Mr. Weiss. As the drove away one a the officers placed an APB for the vehicle Obi-Wan had describe if they did not find him someone else would. Finding him was not much of a problem, however Obi-Wan and Tahiri were both screaming with energy that was easy to find.  
Anikan was so lost in the towering maze of building. The speed they were traveling at was not helping his comfort either. The cruiser was one of the most agile vehicles Anikan had ever ridden in and that was saying a lot. The noise and flashing lights were also adding to his confusion, but somehow he quickly sensed their prey he was only three blocks away. Obi-Wan and Tahiri had already caught up with him. As they got closer Anikan could make out the other two speeders as they dodge and weaved through mid day traffic. Which in itself was bad enough on a normal day. Anikan finally recognized where they were it was old 280 section of the downtown area. He was just as shock at what happened next as every one else, as he thought of his home in the future he was quickly brought back to the present by the sight of Obi-Wan reaching up from his speeder to grab onto Weiss's.  
_________________________________  
  
Obi-Wan had no idea what was going through his head when he grabbed onto Weiss's speeder, but here he was. He worked his way to the front of the vehicle. With a little lift from the Force he flipped onto the hood. Weiss almost lost control of the vehicle with the sudden shook of seeing the young Jedi clinging to the hood of his speeder, with one hand as his other clutch an ignited lightsaber.  
  
This had gone too far. Stealing was one thing killing a Jedi was a completely different thing altogether. Weiss held his hands up to show that his ran was over. He began to lower the speeder, when the old bird shut down. He had pushed her too hard and he knew it. They plummeted toward the awaiting ground. Gaining speed with each second. The police cruiser that had been in pursuit quickly followed them down. They just could not get close enough. The officers were not as brave as Jedi and pulled back as they entered a thicker stream of traffic. Obi-Wan was on his on at least at first. Suddenly a wave of calmness washed over Qui-Gon as he saw the mammoth fire ship below them. As the falling speeder got closer to the fire ship Obi-Wan could feel the speed begin to slow. It final stopped just short of the street level. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of release almost in unison with Weiss. The speeder was slowly lowered the rest of the way to the ground by the invisible hand of the Force. Obi-Wan looked over in time to see the white headed Master Jerrick hanging from an open hatch on the fire ship. Jerrick waved to Obi-Wan as he hopped off the hovering ship.  
Obi-Wan leapt off of the hood of the speeder and run to the door. he grabbed Weiss by the collar, lifting him out of the speeder. Weiss quickly put his arms up over his head. He could fight street thugs but not Jedi.. Jerrick and Obi=Wan sat the wayward detective on a curb as they waited for Qui-Gon and the others.  
"Look I know what you want it's in my speeder. I didn't steal it I found it." Weiss pleaded.  
"Why'd you run." Jerrick asked his hair was now out of his face. Obi- Wan always admired Jerrick he was a very powerful Jedi as well as a good friend to Qui-Gon.  
"I don't know. I just thought I could start over. I guess the thought of being successful just took control of me." Weiss said hoping the Jedi would take pity on him.  
"We'll see what Master Jinn has to say, before we decide what to do to you." Jerrick added as Qui-Gon's ride touched down close by.  
Qui-Gon Jinn was above all else an understanding man. He was followed by the two time lost Jedi as he approached the source of the trouble. Qui- Gon paused and looked at Weiss. He stared at him calmly, then walked over to the speeder and opened a hidden hatch. Inside he found the purple orb, glowing as the light reflected off it.  
"Now Mr. Weiss, what should we do to you?" Qui-Gon spoke not out of anger but from reason.  
"Please sir I'm just trying to make a living. I really a good person, I just make bad mistakes." Weiss stated his case to the group of Jedi.  
"Now the officers behind us are waiting for you. Do you want to deal with them or us?" Qui-Gon asked.  
"I don't know." Weiss said. He really did not know what to do. He knew the officers would take him to jail, however he had no idea what the Jedi would do. "What are you going to do to me?"  
"Well I have a deal for you." Qui-Gon said as the other Jedi looked on.  
"I'm listening." Weiss said.  
"You can trade your jail time into time spent helping us. We sometime run upon matters that Jedi can not handle and someone with your background might be better suited to handle the job. I don't know when we will need you but you would have to be available to us." Qui-Gon offered to Weiss.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back in his head, he was doing it again. His master always had a soft spot for strays he thought.  
"I don't want to say." Weiss said  
"I do." Said Obi-wan as he put his hand out to help Weiss to his feet.  
"I'm sure you do." Qui-Gon added with a glare to his young charge.  
The three walked over to where Master Jerrick , Anikan and Tahiri stood waiting. They shook hands with Weiss as he apologized for his bad decisions. He was truly a good man and Qui-Gon sensed he had a greater purpose than he knew. They watched as P.I.'s speeder liftoff again.  
"Alright Jacen lets get you to the Council." Qui-Gon said.  
"Qui-Gon can I have a word with you." Jerrick asked.  
The two older Jedi walked to the other side of the street. The others were a still and silent as they could be trying to listen to the two Masters.  
"Who are this people you are taking to the Council? Do you think one of them is the chosen one?" Jerrick's questions came rapid fire.  
"Look I don't know one of them could be." Qui-Gon said. Now it was his turn to plead.  
"I just don't want you to make a fool of yourself again. We both know these two are too old to begin the training." Jerrick said trying to reason with his long time friend.  
"They aren't beginners. They are already Jedi Knights. It's hard to explain you just have to trust me, Jeri."  
"I do Qui-Gon its just you have been so obsessed with this Chosen One nonsense for so long its an ancient prophecy that will probable never be filled. You need to focus on the here and now." Jerrick said.  
"I know what I'm doing." Qui-Gon replied.  
"We'll see. Just be mindful of the Force it will lead you if you let it." Jerrick said as he pulled his hood up around his face. "Tell he Council I said hello."  
_________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Jedi Temple was one of the largest buildings on the planet. Its four side towers were home to some of the most legendary people in the known galaxy. The center tower was he tallest and at its peak was the Jedi Council room. Anikan was in awe of everything. He was looking around with is eyes as wide as they would go. Qui-Gon led them to an oval room it was still a couple of levels below the Council's room.  
"This is the entrance to the Jedi Library , Obi-Wan will take you guys in here where you can wait for me to return. I must talk with the Council first." Qui-Gon said.  
"Thank you Master Jinn." Tahiri responded as Anikan was still in a trance.  
The older Jedi turned and left the youth under the watchful eye of Jocasta Nu. They time lost Jedi were swept up in the sea of knowledge. They went from wall to wall looking at everything they could. If it took Qui-Gon a month to get them before the Council they still would not have all the time they needed. They read articles on training methods and Jedi ethics. Anikan would read one article while Tahiri would read another.  
"This is incredible." Tahiri said.  
"Yeah. No talking read as much as you can." Anikan told her as he read through the data pad in his hand.  
"Look Ani... Jacen here is an article about Alderaan."  
"Wow. I wish Uncle Luke were here." Anikan added.  
It was not long before the Jedi felt a tug at the back of their necks. It was Qui-Gon letting them know he was ready for them. Obi-Wan met them as they walked out of the huge library. He led them the rest of the way to the Council's meeting room.  
The doors in the large room swung open as they approached. They were ushered in by Qui-Gon, into the middle of the round room. Anikan was overcome with emotion as he stood before the legendary Jedi Council. Even though the records were destroyed he was still awe struck being in their presence,. He and Tahiri both bowed politely to the great Jedi Masters. Tahiri instantly recognized Master Yoda. He sat with his little legs crossed under his light tan robe. His hair was fuller than Master Luke had told them but he was years before the two would meet. Yoda lifted up his small finger. and pointed it in Anikan's direction.  
"Mister Solo, want is this crystal you have us, umm.." He spoke in a gravelly voice.  
"It's here Master Yoda. When I touched the crystal it told me to deliver it to a Jedi I was not familiar with, Mace Windu. It said he would know where it belonged." Anikan replied.  
Anikan Reached into his pouch and retrieved the orb. It lit up as the sunlight from the afternoon sun hit it. The windows in the oval room allowed for a vast amount of light to enter. Anikan held the crystal in his palm so the Jedi Masters could see it.  
"Is Master Windu here." He asked looking around the room at the strange faces.  
"I am Master Windu.:" The tall bald headed man said in a deep voice. He stood up to met Anikan in the middle of the room.  
Tahiri stood next to Anikan as he handed the orb off to the tall Jedi Master. Anikan and Tahiri both were both surprised at what happened next. Nothing.  
"I thought that's all we had to do?" Asked Tahiri. "Me too." Was all Anikan could say in return. "You seem somewhat surprised, young one." Mace asked as the other Jedi looked on. "I don't understand. I thought once we gave you the orb we would return to our time." Tahiri said with a slight concern in her voice. "Don't worry I'm sure the Force will guild you back to where you belong." Windu spoke in a comforting voice. "Master if I may. I have an idea as to why they are still here." Qui-Gon added as he walked toward he center of the room. "Please enlighten us with your ideas, Master Jinn." Said Ki-Adi Mundi. Qui-Gon Jinn was not a very imposing man, but what he was thinking frightened Anikan. Qui-Gon stopped his walk behind the time lost pair of Jedi. He placed his weathered hands on to their shoulders to help comfort them. "Maybe these two were chosen for more than the simple task of delivering the orb to us." Qui-Gon started. "What are you saying." Windu pressed for Qui-Gon to make his point. "What if they are the ones to bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon said. It was his hope that the chosen one would be found soon and that he would find them. "Master Yoda what do you feel on this matter." Windu said as he leaned back in his round chair. "Much do I sense in these two. Fear, longing and love. Not qualities of the one who would bring balance to the Force." He closed his eyes tight and hopped off his oversized chair. He scuttled over to the young Jedi. His robe drug the ground as he made his way to the center of the room. He reached up and pointed a hand on each of their shoulders. Qui-Gon took a few steps back. "These two will be great legends, but not in our time. They are chosen for different things. I sense a great time of darkness approaching. You will both face a great battle. Both emotionally and physically, rise above you both shall." With that he turned and headed back to his seat. "Master Yoda maybe we are still here to learn about this time. Records of it were lost in a great war." Tahiri said. "Yes, the clo..." Anikan was stopped. "You must not disturb the balance of time, young one. We are aware of a darkness rising in our own time as well." Windu interjected as he rolled the orb in his big hand. "Sorry Master Windu." Anikan apologized. "Seek the place your Master first felt the Darkside. There you will find the records you seek." Yoda said. The Jed Council watched as Anikan and Tahiri began to glow with a blue energy. Once the energy wrapped around them they started to fade from this time and back to a more familiar place. "Gone they are now but much they did say." Yoda said looking at the faces of his fellow Jedi Masters. "Yes, our visions are leading to something." Windu added.  
______________________________________  
  
Tahiri looked around. They found themselves once again on the green ground of Yavin 4. The jungle was alive with noise as they made their way back to the temple . it was if they had never left. Classes were just starting in the early morning. "We need to find Master Luke." Tahiri said, stating the obvious. They walked through the massive temple in search of their master. Luke Skywalker sensed them coming as they entered the room. He stood up to met them in the lobby. "Master we need to talk." Anikan said. "I know. I trust your mission was successful." Luke's statement took Anikan and Tahiri by surprise. "How did you know?" Tahiri asked. "I sensed the first rip in the time stream and the one you made when you left. Now fill me in." Luke said as he sat down behind his desk. Anikan and Tahiri told the tale of their adventure in time. Meeting the Jedi Council and other Jedi, including a young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke was amazed to hear the story of his former masters. Once the story ended Anikan was the first to ask the question. "Uncle were was the place you first felt the Darkside?" "I would have to say the tree on Dagobah. Why?" Luke followed with his own question. "Master Yoda said we would find the Jedi records at the place you first sensed the Darkside." Tahiri answered. "Then I guess we're going on a road trip." Luke said excitedly. "Sure we'll go pack." Tahiri said. "One more thing, Uncle Luke." Anikan asked as they stood up to leave. "Sure, kid. What is it?" Luke asked. "I thought you always said Yoda trained Obi-Wan?" Anikan asked with a smirk. With that question they ended their journey only to begin another. 


End file.
